


it's cold without you

by thecuckoointhedephtsofthewoods



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuckoointhedephtsofthewoods/pseuds/thecuckoointhedephtsofthewoods
Summary: "Shit, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, Roger."Brian kept on shuffling around the room and opened a few drawers."What are you doing?", Roger said as he sat up and looked at Brian, who turned back towards the bed."It's cold without you"
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 41





	it's cold without you

_thump_

The first thing Roger realized when he woke up was that it still was dark outside.  
The second thing he realized was that it was way too cold. 

Roger turned around and buried himself deeper in his blanket. He closed his eyes again.  
He was way too tired to wonder about the noise, all he wanted was to fall back asleep with Brian's warm around him, so he reached out to his side of the bed.

Then he heard another thump from the other side of the room, followed by some quiet mumbling.

Roger turned around again and blinked until his vision became clearer. He saw a tall, dark figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Brian?"

It was Brian, who hadn't seen one of the guitar cases on the ground and hit it with his foot. (twice)

"Shit, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, Roger."

Brian kept on shuffling around the room and opened a few drawers.

"What are you doing?", Roger said as he sat up and looked at Brian, who turned back towards the bed.  
"It's cold without you"

"I'm going outside for a few minutes. Watching the sky", he said as he grabbed the second blanket, which was lying on the ground next to the bed. 

He wrapped it around Roger's shoulders and placed a soft kiss on his temple.  
"I'll be back in ten minutes"

Brian took a hoodie out of the top drawer and turned to walk towards the door. 

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

Brian smiled to himself.  
"Rog, it's even more cold outside."

Brian turned back to Roger, who was already standing on his feet. The younger man also grabbed a random hoodie and pulled it over his head.

Roger knew he wouldn't fall back asleep soon like that, so he might as well join Brian. Also, listening to Brian rambling along about the stars and cuddling up to him sounded way better than sleeping.

"I don't mind."


End file.
